The Unwanted Half Moon
by Alphabet Pie
Summary: To be read between Phases Eight and Nine of my fanfic "The Unwanted". Marluxia and Vexen find a way to relieve the tension. 411. Lemon.


Marluxia easily lifted me off my feet, slinging me over his shoulder as he carried me upstairs.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm carrying you. What does it look like?" Marluxia replied, snickering as he affectionately patted my backside. "I'm just making sure you know who's the dominant man in this relationship."  
"You have got to be joking," I grumbled, squirming a little but eventually resigning myself to being carried and then unceremoniously dumped on the bed. "You might be stronger, but I'm older and more mature; and anyway, Larxene gave the condom to _me_."  
"Oh, be quiet." Marluxia huffed, straddling me, raining kisses on my lips and neck. I wrapped my arms around him as he around me, and we pulled each other close, bodies grinding together as we invaded each other's mouths with kiss after beautiful kiss.  
It was amazing; it was as though we'd found each other in the other man and so overpowered as I was by this I barely even noticed Marluxia stripping me of my clothes, my own fingers fumbling with clasps and buttons and zips, pulling helplessly at the fabric to reveal more perfect, marred skin, to ghost my fingertips over every faint recollection of a scar as Marluxia pressed himself into my neck, and bit down, hard.  
Where I expected nothing more than pain at his sharp teeth on my skin, I found pleasure - helpless, moaning pleasure and a burning, tingling need to be satisfied.  
He paused for a moment, palm resting on the bandage across my chest.  
"It doesn't matter," I murmured, breathier than I anticipated, and he nodded light headedly, blue eyes capturing mine for a moment before he leaned down for more, more, more. Suddenly I realised that I'd be content just to lie here and let Marluxia have his way - this time - because I'd be with _him_, close, closer than ever before, and anyway, I could assert my dominance later...  
I brushed my hands along his naked form as he quivered in anticipation, finding that soft patch of fur behind his ears to draw out a gasp, or a moan, and we fell on each other again, fumbling drunkenly for more skin to touch, more limbs to cling to each other, pull ourselves closer in a need to just be one. In the darkness I wasn't quite sure where Marluxia was, so I had to rely on touch to find my way about his body - but somehow I doubted that Marluxia cared, muscles tensing in turn to my touch. He was hot, almost burning with lust.  
It was better than kisses in bubble baths, it was better than curling up together to sleep, it was infinitely better than arguing. I drew my legs up to beckon Marluxia closer still, in if he so desired, and he complied with nails that tingled along my thighs, the rub of skin against skin, on me, around me, _in_ me.  
Neither of us were prepared, and it hurt. It hurt so much I almost screamed, bit down into what I thought was my lip but turned out to be Marluxia's. The taste of blood mingled in our mouths as we pressed against each other, as we found a hard, deep rhythm. I feared each new thrust and the dizzying pain that accompanied, but at the same time I felt as though if Marluxia weren't there to support me I would simply fall apart, fragility tested to the absolute limit to beckon perfect release.  
The fall back down to the night was slow.  
Once my blood had stopped racing and my head pounding, I allowed myself to press my nose into Marluxia's neck and prise my stiffened fingers away from the crumpled bedsheets. I reached up to find that soft fur by his ears again. He let out a little purring moan, wriggling slightly to make himself more comfortable. He was heavy and warm, his scent mingling in the air and filling my nose. His fingers were curled in on themselves, I noted, to protect my skin from his claws, his palms pressed against my shoulders. I prodded them gently, and he drew his arms around me, holding my head to his chest, protective.  
After what seemed like hours, I managed to convince myself that hopefully Marluxia was asleep, without the overwhelming probability that he actually was.  
"Marluxia?"  
He harrumphed quietly, winding his fingers tighter in my hair.  
"I love you."  
In the next few seconds he gently rubbed his cheek against mine, finding my hand to thread his in mine.  
"I love you too, Vexen."  
Despite the ache of my body, I slept comfortably.


End file.
